


Home

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Kynan/Cassandra is mentioned, M/M, and Kima and Allura are mentioned as well, and Vax, kynan gets adopted by his marquessian dads, they just don't speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: The story of Kynan Lenore and his Marquessian Dads.





	

“I-I don't want to bother you…”

“Nonsense, come with me.”

It was after a very long training session when Jarett first brought Kynan to Gilmore’s. After briefly mentioning the boy, Gilmore insisted that Jarett had to bring him over. The guard captain assumed Shaun took pity on the poor boy, but in reality the young rogue reminded Shaun of a different rogue in his life.

“Shaun? I brought our visitor.”

Shaun looked up and smiled at the two rogues at the doorway. He got up from his seat, a bit dizzy from strengthening the wall, and went over to kiss his lover on the cheek.  

“Go sit, my dear captain.”

Jarett did so with a nod and Gilmore held out his hand to Kynan. “Gilmore, and you are Kynan, yes? Jarett has told me much about you.”

“He has?” Kynan asked uncertainly, slowly reaching out and shaking Gilmore's hand.

“Of course, the bright boy who overcome darkness.” He glanced down at the knives on Kynan’s belt. One Gilmore recognized as one of Vax’s own knives, the other two were vaguely familiar. “So _that_ was why he bought those from me. I thought he had enough knives when Vax’ildan bought them.”

Kynan couldn't help but smile a little. “These were yours?”

“Of course not, they were in my store. I don't tend to use weapons like that.” Gilmore chuckled. “Come inside, I’ll get you some tea.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

The boy was lead inside and sat down next to Jarett as Gilmore disappeared to get them both tea.

“He’s very…” Kynan couldn't find the words.

“He seems to have that effect on people.” _“Mostly rogues.”_ Jarett added in his head.

“I used to pass his shop in Emon. I never went in, dad warned me not to.”

“Why is that?”

“He didn't like magic too much.”

Gilmore returned with tea and placed it on the table. “So narrow-minded.” He tutted. “What did he think I would do? Kill you on the spot?” He chuckled as he sat between the two rogues. 

Kynan shrugged. “Made him uncomfortable.”

“That’s a shame.”

They each took a cup and started sipping at their tea.

“Jarett tells me you’re doing well in your training.” Gilmore glanced over at the young man. “But you don’t have many friends.”

“Jarett’s enough for me.”

“I’m not here to hold your hand, I am here to train you.” Jarett said seriously. “I will be your friend, but I won’t be your only one. You’re not a boy anymore, you’re a man. You must take charge. I understand what you went through changed you, you are allowed to feel emotions. But you cannot let your feelings control you or hold you back. Make them push you forward.”

Kynan looked up at Jarett, nodding as the man spoke. “Right. Don’t let them hold me back.”

“You are a bright man, as Jarett tells me. Promising. Don’t let your past define your future. If I did that I would be in a tiny city in Ank’Harel and Jarett would be in prison. Look at us now.” 

“But what I did was worse. I-”

“-Made a mistake.” Gilmore interrupted. “You are young, finding your own, and you’ll make mistakes.”

“But-”

“Shh.” Jarett shook his head. “Enough. Drink your tea.”

“Yes, sir.”

Gilmore chuckled at the young man and shook his head. “If you’ll allow us, we can help guide you. Something tells me you need those sort of figures in your life, now.” He put his hand on Kynan’s shoulder. “Is your father here?”

Kynan shook his head. “He’s either still in Emon or he’s dead.”

“And your mother?”

“She died years ago. I don’t have any siblings.”

Gilmore looked over Kynan with a frown, briefly thinking that this could have been Vax’ildan if he didn’t have his sister, lonely and pushed aside.

“If you ever need anything, you can tell us, Kynan.”

~

Months after that day, Kynan did indeed come to Gilmore and Jarett when he needed something. He had a few friends in the guard, and really he felt like it was all he needed. He wasn’t the sort to have a large group of friends anyway.

Jarett and Gilmore were starting to feel like family. They cared for him more any anyone had in awhile. He had admired Jarett in the first place, with his honor and code. It was like Jarett represented who he wanted to be, and he worked toward it everyday. And Gilmore...Gilmore never ceased to amaze him. Somehow, the wizard could protect the entire city, and still live his life at the same time. Yes, some days he found Gilmore collapsed on his couch, drained and exhausted, but he always bounced back, no matter what.

One day the both of them started to teach Kynan to speak Marquessian. It was rocky at first, and he still stuttered over his words, but now he could understand and carry on conversations with the Marquessians relatively easily. He remembered one day, Vax came into the house to speak to Gilmore and found him, Gilmore, and Jarett at the table speaking in Marquessian to each other. Needless to say, the half-elf was surprised.

Some days Kima and Allura came to Gilmore’s for dinner. While Gilmore and Jarett were starting to feel like fathers to the young man, Kima and Allura felt less like mothers and more like aunts who visited him from time to time. He hardly saw either of them out and about, since they were so busy.

Over time, Kynan began to spend more and more time with Lady Cassandra. She was kind to him and intelligent and brave and…

When Kynan confessed his feelings for her to Jarett, he stared at him for a full minute before handing him a glass of ale.

Kynan did not speak of his feelings aloud again.

He didn’t think of his home in Emon much anymore, it all seemed so far away. Sometimes he felt guilty for not being there at the Fall, but after a bit of thinking about it he knew he would have died if he was were. He did not think of his father, but he thought of his mother every night, wondering if she would be proud before he went to sleep. He decided she would be, because he was finally proud of himself and the man he became.

He finally felt at home.


End file.
